Sorry
by HashDash23
Summary: Kitty and Marley both are asked out yet they are already in a committed relationship… but with who exactly?


Title: Sorry

Fandom: Glee

Main Pairing: Marley/Kitty

Side Pairings: Kitty/Artie (one-sided), Marley/Jake (one-sided)

Summary: Kitty and Marley both are asked out yet they are already in a committed relationship… but with who exactly?

/Karley\

Kitty heard Artie approach her before she saw him.

"Hey Kitty" The wheel-chair bound boy greeted.

Kitty flashed him a smile and continued to search through her locker for her AP maths book.

"Kitty… I have something to ask you"

Kitty finally found her book and focused all her attention on Artie.

"Kittywouldyougoonadatewithme ?" Artie asked quickly.

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows "I'm sorry… I didn't quite catch that"

"Kitty, would you go on a date with me?" Artie said slowly.

"Artie… While that is so sweet, I can't"

"Can I ask why not?" Artie looked crestfallen.

"I'm… kinda already romantically involved… I have been for two months now" Kitty looked sympathetically at the boy.

"With… Puck? Weren't you dating him for a while?"

"He was only really my date to the Sadie Hawkins dance because the person I am with went with someone else… we're not ready to be exclusive" Kitty and Artie had started to move to class.

"Jake?" Artie threw out another guess.

"No… defiantly not. I am not his biggest fan" Kitty let out a chuckle.

"Ryder?"

"I kinda look at him like he is my brother. We do confide in each other" Kitty smiled, happy to have a guy best friend… well a best friend in general.

"Then who?" the two had stopped in front of Kitty's class.

"Artie, I said that we weren't ready to be exclusive. Look, I'm sorry that you had your hopes up and I get that it must have taken a lot of courage to ask me out, I know, the person I'm dating, I had to ask them out" Kitty laid a hand on Artie's shoulder before moving into class.

/Karley\

Marley walked out of the kitchen of the school to walk to glee club.

Marley preferred to spend her free period in the kitchen with her mum.

"Marley, hey" Jake ran up behind her "Here, those books look heavy" He took her books before she could stop him.

"Thanks Jake" Marley mumbled.

Jake spoke the entire way to the glee room, never giving Marley a chance to inject an opinion.

Much to Marley's chagrin Jake pulled his chair as possible to hers and continued to talk about… well Marley couldn't tell you, she wasn't really listening, she was waiting for the person who had changed her life to enter the room.

"So will you do it?" Jake asked, nudging Marley.

"Do what, sorry?" Marley finally payed attention to him.

"I asked if you want to go on a date with me?" Jake flashed that smile that before would have made her swoon but now there was only one smile that she wanted aimed at her.

"You know what but I can't"

"That's grea… wait, what?"

"Sorry but I can't go on a date with you" Marley said but then diverted her attention to the door, where the person who walked in the door was the one she truly wanted to see.

"Can, I ask why?"

"You can ask, but I not saying anything because it's not something I want people to know"

/Karley\

That afternoon Marley sat in her room, reading a well-worn copy of 'Animal Farm', facing away from the door.

She continued reading as she heard the footsteps come into her room, as she felt the bed dip, the warm body curl around hers and the soft lips press against her neck.

"Hi" Marley mumbled never taking her eyes off her book.

"Let's just run away somewhere. Let's go to Hawaii, maybe we both could finally get a tan"

"Hahaha but we have this thing called school"

The two sat in silence until one broke it.

"Artie asked me out today" Kitty mumbled into Marley's neck.

"You said no right?"

"Of course I said no" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well Jake asked me out"

"Again?" Kitty said, unimpressed.

"Relax, I only want you" Marley assured.

Marley continued to read her book while Kitty placed kisses along her neck.

"Maybe… Maybe we should tell the glee club" Kitty whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Are you sure?" Marley whispered, book forgotten, she turned to look into Kitty's eyes.

"I want people to know that I have the prettiest girl in school. I want to hold your hand in the hall, carry your books, sit with your legs on my lap in glee club and sing a love duet with you for sectionals." Kitty said, staring directly into Marley's eyes the entire time.

"I love you" Marley said.

Kitty smiled "I love you too"

The two smiled and shared a kiss, happy to be able express themselves to the world.


End file.
